Please Be My Umma
by Song Hye Rin
Summary: Lee Yeongjin – yeoja kecil putri dari Lee Donghae kini sedang menjalankan misinya untuk mencari sosok umma baru untuknya dan istri untuk appanya. Bersama dengan Ahjussi dan Ahjumma evilnya, Yeongjin melakukan "perburuannya" mencari sosok sang umma. Akankah yeoja kecil itu berhasil ? / CHAPTER 2 UP/ HAEHYUK – KYUMIN – HANCHUL / YAOI / M-PREG / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Please Be My Umma**

**Main Cast:**

Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae , Lee Yongjin (fictional) , Kim Heechul , Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair :**

Haehyuk , Kyumin , Hanchul

**Warning :**

Typos , sedikit OOC. Alur rush , M-PREG

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

Hello annyeong , perkenalkan aku Lee Yongjin . Aku yeoja berusia lima tahun . Kini aku bersekolah di Everlasting Kindergarten. Kalian tahu aku mempunyai appa yang sangat tampan , dia bernama Lee Donghae. Appaku merupakan appa paling hebat yang ada di dunia ini . Dia yang mengurusku sedari kecil sejak umma meninggalkanku untuk pergi ke surga. Ummaku , Lee Hyukjae meninggal ketika melahirkanku. Tapi saat ini aku tetap percaya jika umma menjagaku dan appa dari atas sana

Jujur , aku sangat merindukan sosok umma. Aku ingin seperti teman-temanku yang lain seperti Taemin , Minho , Changmin , Onew dll yang memiliki sosok umma di samping mereka. Sebenarnya appa sudah pernah mengenalkan beberapa teman wanitanya kepadaku, tapi aku tahu mereka semua hanya mencintai appa dan kekayaan appa , mereka tidak mencintaiku. Hmm, kalian pasti penasaran mengapa aku yang berusia lima tahun ini bias berpikiran seperti itu. Salahkan saja pada Heechul Ahjumma , dia memberitahuku banyak hal yang tidak seharusnya anak berumur lima tahun mengetahuinya. Salahkan juga pada Kyuhyun Ahjussi yang meracuniku dengan pikiran-pikiran evilnya. Hehe.

Sudah banyak teman perempuan appa yang kewalahan dan akhirnya memutuskan hubungan dengan appa karenaku. Yaah , aku memang menginginkan sosok umma seperti ummaku yang kini ada di surga. Dan mulai dari hari ini aku sendiri yang akan mencari sosok umma untukku dan untuk appa. HWATING LEE YONGJI ^^

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

"_Ahjumma , kau mau tidak membantu Yongjin?"_

"_Pasti Yongjiniee , apa yang kau inginkan chagi?"_

"_Bantu aku untuk mencari calon istli appa dan umma untukku ,"_

* * *

"_Kim Hyuna colet , Im Yoona colet , Jung Jessica colet , uuh aku tidak suka dengan yeoja yang kau pilihkan ahjussi,"_

"_Ckckck, bocah evil ini sudah yeoja ke empat puluh yang kau tolak,. Kau ingin sosok umma yang bagaimana sih?"_

"_Aku ingin sosok umma sepelti olang yang memakai baju bilu itu ahjussi,"_

"_TAPI DIA ITU NAMJA Yongjiniee!"_

* * *

"_Anyyeong, Lee Yongjin imnida, apakah aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"_

"_Arrasso, tentu saja anak manis, apa yang kau inginkan?"_

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi umma untukku dan istli untuk appaku, apa kau mau?"_

"_MWO?"_

* * *

"_Appa, aku ingin appa beltemu dengan seseolang,"_

"_Nugu chagiya?"_

"_Dia istli balu untuk appa dan umma balu untuk Yonjinieee :3 "_

"_MWOYAAAA?"  
_

* * *

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

Annyeong , akhirnya setelah hiatus 3 bulan aku kembali lagi reader . Apa ada yang merindukanku :")

Pasti ga ada yaaa . Hahaha .-.

Mianhae , sebenernya ada alesan kenapa aku hiatus lama bangeeet :")

Sekarang aku udah jadi mahasiswi kedokteran , dan selama tiga bulan ini banyak bangeeet tugas yang mesti aku kerjain,ujian dan pratikum yang numpuk :")))

Dan baru sekarang bisa update ._.

Sebenernya pengin banget bisa update tiap hari , tapi apa daya waktu tidak memungkinkan #LEBAY

Okee deh daripada aku tambah ngomong ga jelas , aku cuma mau ngasih pengumuman kalo mungkin aku bakal amat-sangat-jarang buka ffn , jadi maaf kalo aku lama bales PM.

Dan maaf buat yang nunggu lanjutin empat ffku yang lain ._.

Aku sebenernya pengen nerusin ke empat ffku tapi apa daya ide di otak lagi macet , pfft -_-

Ya udah deh kepikiran buat ff baru lagi hehehe :D

Ff ini baru prolognya aja sih chingu , aku nunggu respon kalian kalo bagus yaa aku lanjutin kalo engga yaa aku apus aja haha ._.

Dan yah semoga saja ke depannya aku bisa update ffku yang lain secepatnya . Amin 0:)

Tapi itu juga kalo masih ada yang nungguin ffku yang lain sih , kalo engga yaa mungkin bakal aku delete ff ku -_-

And the last aku Cuma mau ngasih tau lagi , kalo review kalian juga berpengaruh terhadap kelangsungan ff-ffku dan keberadaanku dif fn. Mungkin terkesan lebay , tapi siapa sih yang ga mau ffnya ga dihargai ._.

Okee deh mungkin segitu dulu cuap-cuap ga penting dari aku -_-

Kamshamida #deep bow

* * *

_PS:_

_Ada yang tau siapa namja yang akan dijdodohin sama donghae :3_

_Oh yaaa aku mau buka polling , dari ke empat ffku mana yang kalian pilih untuk di publish duluan_

_- He is My Fake Boy Friend_

_- My Brother, My Rival , My Namja Chingu_

_- Only you_

_- My Lovely Neighbor_

_Polling akan aku buka sampe minggu siang :D ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Be My Umma**

**Chapter One**

**4****th**** February 2013**

* * *

**Main Cast:**

Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae , Lee Yongjin (fictional) , Kim Heechul , Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair :**

Haehyuk , Kyumin , Hanchul

**Warning :**

Typos , sedikit OOC. Alur rush , M-PREG

* * *

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

"Appa , ileona . Appa Ileonaaa ," sesosok yeoja kecil dengan rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat tengah mempoutkan bibirnya . Sudah hampir lima belas menit ia tak berhasil membangunkan namja brunette di hadapannya. Tak kehilangan akal , yeoja kecil itu segera berlari ke dapur mengambil "sesuatu" untuk membangunkan appanya.

"Ahjumma,. Ahjumma tolong ambilkan yeongjin dua puluh es batu ahjumma ," pinta yeoja kecil itu sesampainya di dapur pada bibi Jung – pembantu keluarga mereka.

"Nona kecil , apa yang ingin kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini dengan es batu? Nona tidak boleh minum es pagi-pagi begini , " tanya bibi jung pada majikan kecil dihadapannya.

"Aniyoo ahjummaaaa es batu ini bukan untuk yeongjinnie , ini l-a-h-a-s-i-a , palli ahjumma , palii!"

"Lantas untuk siapa nona kecil?"

"Yaaaaah ahjumma , ini l-a-h-a-s-i-a , palli ahjumma belikan yeongjinieee es batunya ," pinta yeoja kecil itu lagi disertai tatapan puppy eyesnya.

"Arra … arra , sebentar ahjumma ambilkan es batunya ," balas bibi Jung seraya mengambil es batu permintaan nona kecil dihadapannya.

"Ah, gomawo ahjumma , dengan ini yeongjiniee pasti akan belhasil membangun appa," kata yeoja kecil itu setelah berhasil mendapatkan "sesuatu" untuk membangunkan appanya.

"MWO! Nona kecil apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan es batu itu pada tuan besar?"

"YAH NONA KECIL!"

.

.

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

Dengan langkah hati-hati , yeoja kecil itu kembali ke kamar Appanya. Dengan sedikit seringai di wajah cantiknya , yeoja kecil itu mulai melancarkan aksinya.

"Appa ileonaaa , appa ileoonaaa" kata yeoja kecil itu sembari menggoyangkan tubuh appanya.

"Appa ileonaaa . Baiklah appa jika appa tak bangun-bangun telpaksa Yeongjinie halus melakukan ini,"

Segera ia tempatkan es batu yang telah diambilnya tadi pada wajah tampan appanya. Dengan cekatan ia usapkan es batu itu wajah appanya (?). Tak cukup dengan mengusapkan es batu pada wajah tampan appanya , ia usapkan pula es batu pada telapak kaki appanya. Kalian tentu heran mengapa yeoja kecil berusia lima tahun ini dapat melakukan hal seperti ini. Salahkan saja pada ahjussinya – CHO KYUHYUN , sepupu dari appanya. Namja evil dan maniak game inilah yang telah meracuni pikiran yeoja kecil dengan rencana evilnya. Dan jangan lupakan ahjummanya , KIM HEECHUL – saudara sepupu tertua appanya. Namja cantik yang tak ingin dipanggil ahjussi oleh Yeongjin ini memiliki andil yang sangat besar terhadap perkembangan bibit-bibit evil pada diri yeoja kecil ini (?).

"YAK YEONGJINIEEEE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA APPA?"

"Hehe , mianhae appa. Yeongjin hanya ingin membangunkan appa. Ini hali minggu appa , appa tak lupa janji appa pada Yeongjinie kan?" ucap yeoja kecil itu seraya menghambur kepelukan appanya.

"Janji? Janji apa my baby?" tanya sang appa – LEE DONGHAE setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Appa jangan bilang appa lupa. Hali ini halusnya appa menemani Yeongjin ke taman belmain , uuggghhh, " balas yeoja kecil itu kesal.

"Hahaha , tentu saja appa ingat Yeongjiniee, kau tak perlu khawatir neh ,"

"Ne , appa . jadi kapan kita akan ke taman belmain ? Yeongjin tak sabal untuk mencoba lollel coastel apppaaa," ucap yeoja kecil itu bersemangat.

"Ternyata kau sudah tak sabar ne my baby? Jam 10 nanti kita berangkat bersama dengan teman appa ne?"

"Nuguya?"

"Eunso Ahjumma , kau mengenalnya kan baby? Kemarin setelah appa bercerita padanya jika kau ingin pergi ke taman bermain , dia juga sangat bersemangat ," jawab sang appa seraya mengacak rambut blonde yeoja kecilnya.

"Aniyooo, Yeongjin tak ingin ahjumma centil itu ikut dengan kita appa. Yeongjin hanya ingin beldua belsama appa," pinta yeoja kecil itu merajuk.

"Tapi Yeongjin bukankah kau selalu bilang pada appa untuk mencari umma baru untukmu?" tanya sang appa heran . Ya yeoja kecil dipelukannya ini telah berkali-kali memintanya untuk mencari umma baru untuknya .

"Yeonjin tak ingin Eunso Ahjumma yang menjadi umma Yeongjin , ahjumma centil itu tak cocok dengan appa , pokoknya Yeongjinie tak ingin punya umma sepelti ahjumma itu appa!"

"Lalu kau ingin umma yang bagaimana Yeongjiniee chagi?" Telah berkali-kali malaikat kecilnya itu menolak yeoja yang dekat dengannya. Malaikat kecil dihadapannya selalu punya alasan untuk menolak yeoja yang kini sedang dekat dirinya.

"Yeongjin ingin seseorang yang sama pelsis dengan umma ,"

"Tapi sangat sulit mencari sesorang yang sangat persis dengan ummamu nona kecil ,"

"Kalo begitu bial Yeongjin saja yang mencari umma untuk Yeongjin dan istli untuk appa!" ujar yeoja kecil itu dengan semangat membara.

"MWO?"

.

.

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

Kediaman keluarga Lee pagi itu terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Dengan adanya sosok ahjumma dan ahjussi dari nona kecil Lee , semakin menambah hawa evil pada kediaman Lee Donghae (?)

"Jadi apa agendamu hari ini Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menyesap kopi hangat buatan Bibi Jung.

"Semula aku ingin mengajak Yeongjin ke taman bermain tapi nampaknya dia kesal padaku dan membatalkannya,"

"Apa yang membuatnya kesal kali ini Donghae-ah?"

"Semula ia sangat bersemangat mengajakku pergi ke taman bermain , tapi setelah mendengar jika aku akan mengajak Eunso ikut bersamanya , dia kesal dan membatalkan rencanaku,Haaaah" balas namja brunete itu kesal .

"Kau memang bodoh Donghae-ah , kau tahu bahwa dari dulu Yeongjin tak menyukai Eunso tapi kau tetap bersamanya," balas namja cantik disampingnya pedas.

"Yah ,aku tahu Hyung. Seandainya saja Hyukjae tak meninggalkanku dan Yeongjin secepat ini pasti aku tak perlu repot mencari sosok umma untuk Yeongjin dan istri untukku,"

"Dan yah satu lagi aku yakin Yeongjin tidak akan terpengaruh dengan ajaran evil kalian, Hhn~~~"

"YAK APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN KALIMAT TERAKHIR ITU LEE DONGHAE!"

.

.

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

YEONGJIN POV

Huh aku kesal pada appa. Kesal sekali. Mengapa ia harus mengajak Ahjumma centil itu untuk pergi bersama ke taman bermain? Harusnya hari ini aku bermain berdua dengan appa. Tidak dengan ahjumma centil itu. Kalian pasti heran mengapa aku tidak menyukai ajumma centil itu. Uuh , ahjumma itu hanya mencintai appa tidak denganku. Aku tidak ingin memilki umma seperti itu. Lebih baik aku tidak memilki umma jika pada akhirnya Eunso Ahjumma yang menjadi ummaku.

Sepertinya kali ini aku harus turun tangan (?) sendiri dalam mencari umma untukku dan istri untuk appa. Aku sangat menginginkan sosok umma yang sangat-amat-persis dengan umma yang kini ada di surga. Hmm, tampaknya aku harus meminta bantuan pada Heechul Ahjumma dan Kyuhyun Ahjussi untuk membantu mencari sosok umma untukku.

HWAITING LEE YOUNGJIN KAU PASTI BISA!

.

.

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

"Chullie Ahjumma, ahjumma!" teriakku pada sosok namja cantik yang kini tengah berkutat dengan gambar baju di tangannya. Heechul ahjumma adalah seorang desaigner terkenal di Seoul.

"Ahh, Yeonjinieee , waeyo chagi ? Kau merindukan ahjumma eoh?" balas Heechul Ahjumma sembari memelukku.

"Ne ahjumma, Yeongjin sangat melindukan ahjumma,"

"Jadi Yeongjiniee hanya merindukan Heechul ahumma, kau tidak merindukan Ahjussi juga?" Kyuhyun Ahjussi tiba-tiba berada disampingku dan merebutku dari gendongan Ahjumma. Hehe aku memang keponakan kesayangan mereka. Mereka berdua selalu memanjakanku sejak aku lahir.

"Yeongjin juga melindukan Kyu ahjussi, eughh" balasku membalas pelukan Kyuhyun Ahjussi.

"Arra , arra aku mengerti kau pasti sangat merindukan ahjussimu yang tampan ini kan? Aku tahu tidak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesonaku. Kkkk ,"

"Yak! Hentikan omong kosongmu Tuan Cho!" seru Heechul Ahjumma sembari memukul kepala Kyuhyun Ahjussi dengan majalah ditangannya.

"YAK! APPO KIM HEECHUL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEPALAKU?"

"RASAKAN SENDIRI AKIBAT KENARSISANMU!"

"YAK! YAK!"

"Ahjumma , ahjussi cukup . Yeongjinie tak ingin melihat kalian beldua beltengkar , uuuu," pintaku pada kedua namja dihadapanku.

"Kalian beldua sama saja, halusnya olang dewasa tak boleh beltengkal sepelti itu," tegurku dengan bijak (?)

"Mwo? Ternyata nona kecil kita sekarang sudah mulai dewasa hyung," balas Kyuhyun Ahjussi sembari mengacak-acak rambut blondeku.

"Ughh , hentikan Kyu Ahjussi kau melusak lambut Yeonjinie," sautku kesal.

"Jadi tadi apa maksudmu berteriak memanggil ahjumma Yeongjiniee?" tanya Heechul Ahjumma sembari menatap mata bulatku.

"Ahjummaaa ahjussssiii , yeongjiniiee ingin meminta bantuan kalian ,"

"Bantuan? Bantuan apa chagi? Tentu saja ahjussimu yang tampan ini akan menolongmu," ujar Kyuhyun Ahjussi .

"Yeongjinie ingin kalian membantuku mencali calon isteli untuk appa dan umma balu untuk Yeongjin ," pintaku dengan puppy eyes andalanku. Aku tahu Kyuhyun Ahjussi dan heechul Ahjumma pasti tidak akan menolak permintaanku. Lihat saja dalam hitungan ketiga pasti mereka akan menjawab 1…2…3….

"Arrasso,tentu saja Yeongjiniee ahjumma dan ahjussi pasti akan membantumu," jawab kedua namja dihadapnku bersamaan. Ahh , aku begitu menyayangi kedua namja dihadapanku ini kekekeke.

"Ahh, gomawo ahjussi ahjumma, Yeongjiniee menyayangi kalian," balasku sembari mencium pipi mereka.

.

.

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

"Jadi sebenarnya kau ingin sosok umma seperti apa Yeongjinie?" tanya Kyuhyun Ahjussi setelah menurunkanku dari gendongangannya dan membawaku ke ruangan game koleksinya. Di ruangan game inilah Kyuhyun Ahjussi mengajariku banyak rencana evil untuk menjahili appa. Termasuk salah satunya yang aku praktekan tadi pagi ketika membangukan appa kekeke.

"Ahjussi, Yeongjiniee ingin umma sepelti hyukjae umma ahjussi, pokoknya Yeongjinie hanya ingin sosok umma sepelti itu," pintaku sembari mempoutkan bibirku.

"Yak bocah evil ,kau tahu susah sekali mencari sosok umma seperti Hyukjae Nuna, "

"Tapi Yeongjinie hanya ingin sosok umma sepelti itu ahjussi,"

"Hhh, arrsso , jika bukan karena kau adalah keponakan yang sangat-amat Ahjussi cintai , ahjussi tidak akan membantumu bocah evil,"

"Yak Ahjussi, yeongjinie bukan bocah evil , urggghhh! Ahjussi lebih evil daripada aku!"

.

.

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

Seorang namja cantik bersurai blonde tengah menyelesaikan rangkaian bunga lili dihadapannya. Dengan rambut blonde sebahu , mata bulat , kulit yang seperti yeoja dan jangan lupakan bibir plumpnya itu , banyak yang mengira bahwa ia adalah seorang yeoja.

"Hankyung Hyung , apa kau tidak bosan membeli bunga lili putih setiap hari?" tanya namja blonde itu setelah menyelesaikan pesanan bunga lili sahabtnya.

"Aniyo , aku tidak akan pernah bosan Hyukkie," jawab namja tampan berkebangsaan cina - pada sahabatnya.

"Sekali-sekali gantilah dengan bunga mawar atau azalea putih ini Hyung, "

"Aniyo , kau tahu namja yang aku suka itu sangat menyukai lili putih ini Hyuk,"

"Ne hyung kau telah mengatakan itu ratusan kali, aku bosan mendengarnya," ujar namja blonde itu berpura-pura kesal pada sahabatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan namja itu Hyung , apa ia mulai membuka hatinya untukmu?" tambah namja blonde itu lagi pada namja Cina dihadapannya.

"Yaaahh , kau tahu jawabannya Hyuk. Ia belum bisa membuka hatinya untukku. Tapi kau tenang saja aku pasti akan bisa mendapatkan hati namja itu!" balas namja itu - Tan Hankyung dengan semangat membara.

"Aku heran padamu , kau tetap saja mengejarnya padahal kau telah berulang kali ditolak namja itu,ckckck ,"

"Itulah yang namanya cinta Hyukkie, kau pasti tahu setelah merasakannya,"

"Ne..Ne .. Ne arrasso , aku mengerti Hyung kau telah berulang kali mengatakannya -_- Oh iya Hyung aku penasaran dengan namja yang tiga bulan ini kau taksir. Aku ingin melihat siapa yang berhasil mencuri hati sahabatku dan membuatnya gila tiga bulan terakhir ini. Hahaha,"

"YAK LEE EUNHYUK ! APA MAKSUDMU ? AKU TIDAK GILA!" teriak namja Cina itu pada sahabat dekatnya Lee Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

Sementara itu di Kedai Es Krim milik keluarga Lee terlihat seorang yeoja kecil dan namja jangkung disampingnya tengah menyeleksi tumpukan foto di hadapan mereka. Sudah tiga jam mereka berkutat dengan foto –foto yeoja di hadapannya. Yah , ini merupakan rencana dari namja jangkung itu – Cho Kyuhyun untuk membantu keponakannya mencari sosok umma untuknya. Setelah berkutat seharian di rumah , mereka memtuskan untuk melanjutkan pencarian di kedai Es Krim, tempat favorit Lee Yeongjin.

"Kim Hyuna colet , Im Yoona colet , Jung Jessica colet , uuh aku tidak suka dengan yeoja yang kau pilihkan ahjussi,"

"Mereka terlihat seperti Ahjumma centil itu Ahjussi,"

"Ckckck, bocah evil ini sudah yeoja ke empat puluh yang kau tolak,. Kau ingin sosok umma yang bagaimana sih? " balas namja jangkung dihadapannya mulai kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang belulang kali Ahjussi, aku ingin ummaku sepelti umma yang ada di sulga Ahjussi!" Yeoja kecil itupun mulai mempoutkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipinya - tanda bahwa ia mulai kesal.

"Hhhh, susah sekali mecari calon ummamu Yeongjiniee!"

"Pokoknya klitelia umma Yeongjin sepelti itu Ahjussi"

"Arrasso , arrasso ahjussi mengerti. Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang dulu bocah evil. Ahjussi lelah, kita lanjutkan lagi pencarian ummamu besok. Arra!" bujuk namja jangkung itu pada keponakan cantik dihadapannya. Keponakan kecilnya pun menganggugkan kepala tanda persetujuannya.

"Tapi sebelum pulang Yeonjinie ingin ke toko bunga dulu Ahjussi, Yeongjiniee ingin membeli bunga untuk umma,"

"Ne, Ahjussi akan mengantarmu,"

.

.

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

Jewel Florist adalah toko bunga yang terletak tepat dieberang kedai Es Krim milik keluarga Lee. Toko bunga itu dikelola oleh seorang namja cantik atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Lee Eunhyuk. Dengan ornament dinding bewarna putih gading semakin mempermanis kios bunga itu. Sudah beberapa bulan terkhir ini toko bunga itu selalu ramai akan pengunjung . Selain dengan alasan membeli bunga , sebagian orang terutama para namja antri membeli bunga di toko bunga itu hanya untuk berinteraksi dengan Lee Eunhyuk. Yaah, banyak sekali namja yang berstatus "SEME" tertarik dengan namja cantik pemilik toko bunga tersebut. Bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan rasa sukanya pada namja cantik itu. Sebut saja Gikwang , Taecyon , Jongki , Nickhun telah menyatakan rasa sukanya pada namja cantik penyuka susu strawberry. Tapi sayang tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menarik perhatian namja cantik tersebut.

Semburat merah telah menghiasi langit Seoul sore itu . Waktu juga sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore , dan itu berarti saatnya Lee Eunhyuk menutup toko bunganya. Dengan dibantu dua orang sahabatnya Lee Sungmin dan Tan Hankyung , namja cantik itu segera membereskan pekerjaannya hari itu.

"YAK TUNGGU! JANGAN KAU TUTUP DULU TOKOMU!" teriak seorang namja jangkung dengan yeoja kecil di gendongannya dari kejauhan .

"Ah, ne. Kau ingin membeli bunga apa Tuan?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah berhadapan dengan namja jangkung itu.

"Aku ingin membeli tulip putih beserta lili putih…AH Hyukjae Noona! HYUKJAE NOONA?" Namja Jangkung dihadapan Eunhyuk kali ini memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja jangkung itu. Yeoja kecil di gendongan namja jangkung itu juga mentapnya terkejut. Ada apa ini sebenarnya , batin Eunhyuk.

"Eomma! akhilnya kau kembali! Eomma ,Jeongmal bogoshippo, Yeongjin sangat melindukan umma," yeoja kecil di gendongan namja itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Eomma jangan meninggalkan Yeongjiniee lagi ne?" yeoja kecil itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"MWO? NOONA? EOMMA? APA MAKSUD KALIAN? AKU INI NAMJA!"

"MWO NAMJA?"

TBC / DELETE ?

**=====Please Be My Umma====**

_Annyeong yeorobeun , akhirnya ff ini update juga. Jeongmal gomawo atas respon kalian terhadap ff ini kemarin._

_Hehe _

_Mianhae kalo chapter pertama ini mengecewakan kalian , udah hampir tujuh bulan aku ga nulis haha :")_

_Kalo ada kritik ada saran buat aku , aku bener-bener ngucapin terimakasih kepada readers sekalian. Karena masukan buat kalian itu ngebantu banget buat perbaikan ff ini ke depannya._

_Oh ya respon kalian juga aku tunggu di chapter ini. Seperti kataku kemarin , kalo respon kalian terhadap chapter ini bagus , ya bakal aku lanjutin._

_Kalo engga yaaa, mianhae aku bakal hapus ini ff :")_

_Oh yaa , rewiew dari kalian juga 60 % berpengaruh sama kecepatan update ni ff._

_Semakin banyak yang review , semakin cepet aku update. Mumpung aku lagi libur sih readers jadi lagi semangat-semangatnya nulis ff. HAHA #berasaditungguin #ditimpukreader_

_So, wanna keep this FF or not?_

_Song Hyerin_

_Februari 2013 _

_Ps:_

_Aku mau ngadain polling lagi , menurut readers sekalian siapa yang cocok jadi saingannya Donghae buat ndapetin Eunhyuk? Pilihannya itu:_

_Minho_

_Yonghwa_

_Nickhun_

_Aku buka poolingnya sampe besok sore . hehe_

_Oh ya bagi yang nunggu kelanjutan ffku my brother,my rival, my namja chingu mungkin 2-3 hari lagi aku bakal update ff itu._


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Be My Umma**

**Chapter Two**

**28****th**** July 2013**

* * *

**Main Cast:**

Lee Donghae , Lee Hyukjae , Lee Yongjin (fictional) , Kim Heechul , Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair :**

Haehyuk , Kyumin , Hanchul

**Warning :**

Typos , sedikit OOC. Alur rush , M-PREG

* * *

0-0-0-Please Be My Umma-0-0-0

"Mianhae, kami tidak tahu jika kau ini namja dan ditambah lagi wajahmu yang terlihat sama dengan wajah noonaku dan eomma dari Yeongjinnie," ucap namja jangkung yang tengah menggendong keponakan kesayangannya.

"Ne, aku mengerti, memang banyak yang mengiraku seperti yeoja," balas namja blonde dengan kekehan kecilnya.

"Oh ya , kita belum berkenalan dan silahkan masuk ke dalam Tuan err,"

"Cho Kyuhyun,"

"Ne,tuan Cho Kyuhyun-ssi silahkan masuk ke dalam , di dalam lebih hangat dibandingkan udara di luar yang kurang bersahabat sore ini.," ujar namja blonde itu lagi sembari memberikan gummy smilenya.

"Kajja, nona kecil ayo kita masuk ke dalam ,"

"Err, allasso umma er mianhe maksud yeongjinnie ahjumma errr bukan maksud yeongjinnie ahjussi," yeoja kecil yang sedari tadi diam hanya bisa bertingkah kikuk di depan namja blonde yang memilki kemiripan 99,99% dengan ummanya yang kini telah berada di surga.

"Haha, terserah nona kecil mau memanggilku dengan sebutan apa,"

"Kalau begitu Yeongjinnie akan memanggil dengan sebutan umma," balas Yeoja kecil itu sembari memeluk namja blonde dihadapannya , yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan kaget dari pamannya .

* * *

0-0-0-Please Be My Umma-0-0-0

Ruangan di dalam toko bunga itu ternyata cukup luas, berbeda jika diperhatikan dari luar. Berbagai ornamen bewarna putih gading tampak terpasang cantik pada dindding toko bunga itu. Penataan ruang yang rapi pun menjadikan siapa saja betah berada di dalam toko bunga itu.

"Kau baru saja membuka toko bunga ini Eunhyuk-ssi?" tanya namja jangkung yang menikmati coklat hangat di hadapannya.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ssi aku baru saja membuka toko bunga ini sebulan yang lalu. Toko ini merupakan milikku dan kedua sahabatku,"

"Pantas saja Yeongjinnie baru melihat toko ini umma, hehe," balas yeoja kecil dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Hei bocah evil, kau harusnya memanggil Eunhyuk-ssi dengan sebutan ahjussi ," paman dari yeoja kecil itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat keponakan kecilnya memanggil namja blonde yang baru dikenalnya dengan sebutan umma. Namja blonde dengan kulit seputih susu dan jangan lupakan bibir plumpnya itu memang mengingatkan dirinya pada noona yang sangat disayanginya , Lee Hyukjae. Yang membedakan namja blonde itu dengan noonanya hanya jenis kelamin dan warna rambutnya.

"Aniyo ,"

"Yeongjinnie!"

"Ahjussi!"

"Yeongjinni!"

"Ahjussi!"

"Yeongjinni!"

"Ahjussi!"

Jika digambarkan seperti di komik pasti dari pancaran mata yeoja kecil dan ahjussi evilnya terdapat kilatan dan kobaran api yang menyala-nyala.

"Emm, Kyuhyun-ssi biarkan saja Yeongjinnie memanggilku dengan sebutan umma. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu," ucap namja blonde itu sembari mengelus puncak kepala 'anaknya'.

"Yeee, Umma memang daebak! Kau lihat sendili kan ahjussi umma saja menyetujuinya hehe,"

"Aish! Dasar kau bocah evil!"

"Ahjussi juga evil!"

"Yak yang evil itu KAU!"

"Ahjussi!"

"Yeongjinni!"

"Ahjussi!"

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua! daripada kalian bertengkar lebih baik kalian membantuku menyiapkan makan malam,"

"MWO ! MEMBANTU MENYIAPKAN MAKAN MALAM!" teriak kedua pasangan evil itu bersamaan.

"Ne, tentu saja !"

* * *

0-0-0-Please Be My Umma-0-0-0

Jam besar di ruang tamu keluarga Lee telah berbunyi sebanyak delapan kali, Lee Donghae , kepala keluarga Lee berulang kali memperhatikan layar dari smart phonenya. Menunggu panggilan dan pesan dari sepupunya yang kini tengah bersama putri kesayangannya.

"APPA !" baru saja namja berkepala tiga itu hendak menghubungi sepupu tertuanya untuk membakar habis game console dan PSP milik Cho Kyuhyun karena telah membuatnya khawatir.

"Yah! Putri kecil appa, kau dari mana saja eoh ? Appa sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Hampir saja appa membakar habis game console dan psp milik ahjussimu karena telah membuat appa khawatir," balas Donghae sembari menggendong putri kecilnya.

"APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN HYUNG! KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MEMBAKAR 'istri-istriku!' ,"

"YAK KAU BOCAH EVIL! DARI MANA SAJA KAU! MENGAPA KAU TAK BISA KUHUBUNGI!"

"Mianhe ne Hyung , handphoneku tadi mati dan aku lupa untuk mengabari Hyung kalo aku dan putri kecilmu sedang pergi keluar,"

"Hhh arrasso, jika kejadian ini terulang aku tak segan untuk membakar habis ruangan gamemu !"

" YAK HAE HYUNG KAU TEGA SEKALI PADAKU !" teriak namja jangkung itu yang hanya dibalas tatapan acuh dari sepupu kesayangannya.

* * *

0-0-0-Please Be My Umma-0-0-0

Berbagai tumpukan majalah fashion edisi terbaru dan kertas dengan sketsa baju untuk musim ini terlihat berserakan di ruangan milik desaigner terkenal, Kim Heechul. Ruangan bernuansa oriental dengan ornamen Cina pada dindingnya menjadi ruangan favorit bagi namja cantik itu. Di atas meja kerjanya tampak foto dirinya dan keponakan tersayangnya, Lee Youngjin , fotonya dengan kedua sepupunya Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun dan foto dengan suaminya , Choi Siwon beserta putra kecilnya Choi Minwoo. Dipandanginya foto putra kecilnya dengan tatapan rindu.

"Minwoo-ah , bagaimana kabarmu? Umma sangat merindukanmu, Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan appa disana?"

Diusapnya air mata yang kini mulai menuruni matanya. Tidak. Kim Heechul tidak akan memperlihatkan sisi rapuh dirinya pada siapapun termasuk padanya , namja itu.

Tok.. Tok ..

"Tuan Kim , Tuan Tan ada di luar menunggu anda ," ucap Sekertaris pribadinya, nona Jung dari luar.

"Biarkan dia masuk,"

"Ne, Tuan Kim ,"

Tak berselang lama dihadapannya tampak seorang namja tampan berkewarganegaraan China dengan bunga lili putih di tangannya.

"Kau menangis Chullie-ah?"

"Ck, itu bukan urusan Tuan Tan!"

"Apapun yang terjadi padamu, kini menjadi urusanku Chullie!"

"Kau kira kau siapa hah? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Tuan Tan Hankyung!" balas namja cantik itu pedas sembari membuang bunga lili putih yang diterimanya, seperti bunga sebelumnya.

* * *

0-0-0-Please Be My Umma-0-0-0

"DASAR LEEE DONGHAEEE BODOH ! kau kira kau bisa membakar dan membuang 'istri-istriku' ," ucap namja jangkung itu kesal . Tentu saja, jika sudah menyangkut PSP dan game consolenya atau yang sering namja jangkung itu sebut dengan istrinya, namja jangkung itu tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan melindungi 'istri-istrinya' tersebut dengan seluruh jiwa raganya. Yah, sebut saja namja jangkung itu , Cho Kyuhyun berlebihan. Tapi itulah resiko yang terjadi padamu jika sudah menjadi maniak game sama sepertinya.

"BODOH ! BODOH ! APA DIA TAK TAHU JIKA SEPUPU JENIUSNYA SEDANG MEMBANTU BOCAH EVILNYA ! BODOH!" melihat sebuah kaleng berkukuran cukup besar dihadapannya segera ia tendang kaleng tersebut untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada sepupu tersayangnya.

"AUW! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENENDANGKU!"

'Pfft! Kesialan apa lagi yang akan aku dapat malam ini tuhan! "

Tanpa ia sangka, kaleng yang tadi ditendangnya mengenai kepala seorang namja yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

"KAU YANG TADI MENENDANGKU HAH!" ucap namja bermata foxy yang kini berada di hadapannya.

'Kyeopta!" batin namja jangkung itu saat melihat namaja bermata foxy dihapannya.

"HEI KAU BISU YA! KAU KAN YANG TADI MENENDANGKU!"

"Mi.. Mianhe," sial kenapa sekarang akau kelihatan gugup dihapan namja ini , rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"PFFT! KAU TELAH MERUSAK MOODKU ! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ! AYO IKUT AKU KE KANTOR POLISI! "

"MWO KANTOR POLISI!"

* * *

0-0-0-Please Be My Umma-0-0-0

"Jadi nona kecil , apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini hingga membuat appa khawatir?" kata Kepala Keluarga Lee pada putri kecilnya.

"Mianhe ne appa, Yeongjinnie membuat appa khawatil. Yeongjinnie tadi sedang melakukan misi penting dengan Kyuhyun Ahjussi," balas putri kecilnya dengan raut muka serius.

"Mwo? Misi apa nona kecil? Kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang evil dengan ahjussimu bukan?"

"Aniyo, tentu saja tidak appa. Ini misi L-A-H-A-S-I-A , appa tidak boleh tahu!,"

"Nona kecil appa, sekarang ternyata senang bermain rahasia dengan appa eoh?" balas Donghae dengan kekehan kicil sembari mengelus rambut hitam anaknya. Namja berusia tiga puluh tahun itu kemudian mengambil buku cerita disamping tempat tidur putri kecilnya. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya sejak lima tahun sebelum putri kecilnaya beranjak kea lam mimpi.

"Hehehe, appa tadi Yeongjinnie beltemu seseolang yang milip sekali dengan umma, namnya Lee Eunhyuk," ucap putri kecilnya sembari duduk dipangkuannya.

Lee Eunhyuk ?

PLUK . Buku cerita putri duyung yang tadi dipegangnya jatuh dari tangan namja brunette itu.

'Ini pasti salah , aku pasti salah mendengarnya' batin namja brunette itu.

"Err, Yeongjinnie siapa tadi yang kau katakan mirip dengan umma?"

"Lee Eunhyuk appa!"

'Tidak ini pasti tidak mungkin.'

* * *

0-0-0-Please Be My Umma-0-0-0

Annyeong yeorobeun , akhirnya ff ini update juga. Jeongmal gomawo atas respon kalian terhadap ff ini kemarin.

Hehe

Maaf, aku ga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Tapi tenang aja semua masukan ,kritik dan review pada ff ini pasti aku baca satu-satu.

Mianhae kalo chapter kedua ini mengecewakan kalian . Kalo ada kritik ada saran buat aku , aku bener-bener ngucapin terimakasih kepada readers sekalian. Karena masukan buat kalian itu ngebantu banget buat perbaikan ff ini ke depannya. Kalian bisa PM aku juga kalo mau ngobrol sama aku dll.

Oh ya respon kalian juga aku tunggu di chapter ini. Seperti kataku kemarin , kalo respon kalian terhadap chapter ini bagus , ya bakal aku lanjutin.

Kalo engga yaaa, mianhae aku bakal hapus ini ff :")

Maaf, mungkin aku ga bisa secepet author-author lain yang bisa update ff setiap hari. Banyak banget respomsi , ujian , pratikum haha :"). Dan baru minggu ini aku mulai libur. Dan aku berencana buat namatin FF-FFku habis itu mungkin aku bakalan hiatus untuk waktu yang cukup lama readers.

So, wanna keep this FF or not?

Song Hyerin

July 2013

PS :

Aku mau tanya nih , mending aku update setiap hari dengan tiap chapter pendek atau update agak lama dengan chapter yang panjang?

Oh ya yang pengin follow twitterku juga bisa di haehyukismine

Atau lewat FB dengan user name Song Hye Rin

Kamshahamnida #deep bow


End file.
